


Nudes

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."Yuuri: Viktor!Viktor: You askedYuuri: I did not ask for your nudesViktor: That was not a nude, but this…Another picture popped up in the messages. This time Viktor was completely naked. His hand was wrapped firmly around his erection. There was no doubt he had been jerking off just before taking the photo. A small string of precum stuck between the head of his cock and his stomach.Viktor: now this is a nude"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in YOI hell. Episode 7 gave me feels, but episode 10 slayed me. I needed an excuse to write these idiots in love and what better than Viktor's birthday being on xmas?

            Yuuri sighed. The bed was colder without Viktor there to warm up the other half; or more like Yuuri’s half considering that even in sleep Viktor had no semblance of personal space. Makkachin was sleeping on his dog bed in the corner of the room. Viktor left him to keep Yuuri company while he visited Yuri and Yakov in Russia. He was only going to be gone for the week and was scheduled to return in just two days. They texted regularly, but Yuuri couldn't help missing his fiancé. Even with his family around, the holidays were fast approaching and he wanted to spend this time with the man he loved.

_Viktor: Yuuri, my love, what are you up to?_

Speak of the devil.

_Yuuri: Actually I was just thinking about how much I missed having you in my bed_

_Viktor: Yuuri! So dirty! I approve_ _☆_ _～（ゝ。_ _∂_ _）_

_Yuuri: I meant for actual sleeping. Which you should be doing. Why are you still up?_

The next message came just a few minutes later. Instead of some excuse about time changes like Yuuri expected he received a picture. It showed just a hint of Viktor’s naked abs and the dusting of silver hair down to the waistband of his sweatpants. Then Yuuri saw his hand lower, cupped to frame an obvious bulge at his groin.

_Yuuri: Viktor!_

_Viktor: You asked_

_Yuuri: I did not ask for your nudes_

_Viktor: That was not a nude, but this…_

Another picture popped up in the messages. This time Viktor was completely naked. His hand was wrapped firmly around his erection. There was no doubt he had been jerking off just before taking the photo. A small string of precum stuck between the head of his cock and his stomach.

_Viktor: now this is a nude_

Yuuri couldn’t stop the little shiver of excitement that trickled down his spine. He couldn't stop the images flashing in his brain. Viktor naked, sprawled out on the bed, touching himself, moaning Yuuri’s name. Yuuri’s hand slid down the planes of his own body. He could feel himself harden under his fingers as he continued to think about Viktor dripping with arousal.

_Viktor: Yuuri…are you touching yourself?_

_Yuuri: Maybe_

_Viktor: Good. Keep doing that. Go slow_

_What are you thinking about Yuuri?_

_Yuuri: You_

_Viktor: What about me?_

_Yuuri: How good you look in that picture_

_How good you sound when you moan_

_Viktor: Oh Yuuri_

_Nothing could compare to the way you look and sound when I have my hands on you_

_Will you send me a picture of you too?_

Yuuri blushed at the thought. He had never done anything like that before. He pulled his clothes off, finally giving his straining erection some relief from the confines of his pants. The cold air licked at the newly exposed skin. Yuuri trailed his fingers up and down his cock slowly. It was already aching. Maybe it had been too long since he and Viktor had been intimate. Yuuri pulled his legs up and planted his feet flat on the bed. He snapped a quick picture from his point of view down the length of his body and sent it to Viktor before he lost his nerve.

_Viktor: My Yuuri that looks painful_

_You’re so hard already_

_Touch yourself for me_

Yuuri wrapped his hand around his erection and have a few languid strokes. Bolts of electric fire radiated from where he touched himself. The room no longer felt cold as his body fevered with arousal. Each pump of his hand pulled a quiet moan from his mouth. Yuuri picked up his phone once more, but this time started recording a video. His hand jerked slowly and he moaned out Viktor’s name before sending the video to him.

_Viktor: Yuuri you look so beautiful_

_The way you say my name_

_The way you make me feel_

Another response from Viktor came in the form of his own video. He was furiously pumping his own throbbing erection and moaning loudly, unabashedly. He didn't have to bother considering he wasn’t the one at home with his family.

_Yuuri: Viktor I want you so badly_

_I want to feel your hands on me, inside me_

Yuuri reached over to his bedside table to pull the lube out of his drawer. He quickly slicked up his fingers and thrust one inside himself.

_Yuuri: I want you to fuck me_

_Fuck me until I moan and scream until my voice is raw and gone, until I can't scream_

_anymore_

He added a second finger and stretched himself wider. The little yelp he let out when he rubbed against his prostate was louder than he intended. He felt lewd putting himself on display for Viktor. Yuuri imagined that it was Viktor’s fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. He imagined Viktor there with him, knelt between his legs, admiring the arch of Yuuri’s back as he ground down against the fingers inside himself. Yuuri sent another video for Viktor.

_Yuuri: Look how badly I need to be filled by your cock_

_Viktor: So needy_

_Your fingers aren't enough though are they?_

_No, your body craves me, as mine craves you_

_Gods Yuuri what I would do to feel you wrapped so tightly around my cock right now_

_To be buried deep inside you_

The phone started ringing in Yuuri’s hand and he answered. “Viktor?”

“Yuuri I’m so close. Please tell me you are too,” Viktor breathed into the phone. Yuuri put his phone on speaker and sat it on his shoulder so that he could wrap his other hand around his cock while his fingers continued their assault on his prostate.

            “Yes, yes, Viktor, I'm right there with you. Oh I'm gonna cum. Viktor, Viktor!” Yuuri stroked himself through his orgasm. He heard Viktor moaning loudly on the other end of the line as he came. “Shit.” Viktor laughed softly.

            “Shit is right. Remind me never to leave you for so long ever again. I came so quickly I felt as if I was a sixteen year old virgin again.”

            “We both know sixteen year olds don't have bald spots on the tops of their heads,” Yuuri teased.

            “Yuuri! You know how sensitive I am about that. We agreed not to speak of this,” Viktor whined half-heartedly. Yuuri’s laugh dissolved into a yawn. “Tired?”

            “Mhm.”

            “Mmm me too. We should both get some rest. Goodnight, Yuuri. I'll be home before you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're in love and engaged and no one will convince me otherwise.
> 
> You can also sometimes find my on [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
